


Cod(y)piece

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mando'a, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Rough Kissing, not shown anyway, obi-wan's a lil tipsy bt tht's aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Obi-Wan makes a bad joke, and Cody pretends he isn't amused.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 143





	Cod(y)piece

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for this Wonderful Idea, i'm love them

Cody pressed open mouthed kisses to Obi-Wan's freckles and he nudged his knee between his thighs. His arousal was clear, even through his duraplast cuisse, as Obi-Wan keened and grabbed at his hair.

"Please," the shorter man breathed.

Cody smirked, reaching down to undo the clasps keeping his armor up around his pelvis. "Love when you beg," he murmured.

Obi-Wan giggled, his cheeks going bright red. "Sure you don't need help with your _Cody_ -piece?"

Cody paused. He sighed, clicked his tongue, and backed off. "Okay."

"Come on, Cody." Obi-Wan laughed. "Hang on-"

Cody turned to grab his breastplate from the floor. "It wasn't that funny."

"You laughed." Obi-Wan ran his hands over Cody's chest from behind.

Cody couldn't deny the way his lips twitched into an almost-smile. "Out of pity, maybe."

"Cody . . . " Obi-Wan sighed, leaning into Cody's back. "Please. I won't say it again."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise I won't talk about your _Cody-piece_."

Cody shook his head, unable to hide his smile. "Ner di'kutla jet'ika," he said, and shoved Obi-Wan back into the wall with another kiss.

Obi-Wan moaned into Cody's open mouth. His breath was hot and heavy when they parted.

"So we're back on?"

"Shut up."


End file.
